


You snuck up on me.

by Queenofthebees



Series: Undisclosed desires in your heart [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream blow job, F/M, Scotland, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But the guilt was there too as he realised, with increasing horror what had been happening over the last couple of weeks.All those glances he had unconsciously sent Sansa’s way, the way his ears seemed to always pick up when she was talking and his brain remembered her words. The way his cheeks flushed and his heart raced whenever she smiled at him or addressed him.Pre "I Won't Let You Be Denied" one-shot.





	You snuck up on me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/gifts).



> Woohoo, my 100th fic. Tanya wanted another IWLYBD one-shot and smut. Given where both versions of the story are now, smut isn't really possible so decided to travel back in time once more to Jon's mind again for some simple smut goodness.

Jon had been nervous about meeting the Starks. Even as Robb insisted that he was more than welcome there, that his parents had insisted he come for Christmas, Jon couldn’t help but be wary.

All his life he had been left wanting for love and affection. He had wanted a family so badly, wanted a feeling of belonging with people. He never had found a family that would have loved him like their own, he was nothing more than an easy pay check.

Robb had told him about his siblings, what they liked and what they were doing in terms of careers or school subjects. He spoke about his parents and how both of them were looking forward to meeting Jon.

Catelyn immediately fussed over him when he entered the house, asking him if he would like a hot chocolate to warm up and taking his jacket. He had been overwhelmed by the unfamiliar interest in his well-being, of someone wanting to make sure he was happy and looked after.

He spent time chatting to Rickon about his stuffed toy, so much like the one he had once had. He asked Bran about school and he watched the football with Arya and Ned. They had all been easy to be around.

He glanced over to where Sansa was setting the table, her braid falling across her shoulder as she leaned across to sort out the centrepiece. As though feeling his stare, she turned her head, giving him a small smile, which he had shyly returned.

Sansa had spoken to him too, briefly. She was helping her mother out most of the evening so he hadn’t managed to really spend all that much time with her as he had with the rest of the Starks. Still, Robb had told him about her just as he had told Jon about all of his sibling, and Jon wanted to make the effort with all of Robb’s family.

He couldn’t believe how right it felt, to be here surrounded by caring, loving people. And, as he settled back into the sofa cushions, he felt hope for the first time that he had finally found a family of his own.

***

_He glanced up from his book, frowning in confusion as Sansa hovered by the door she had just opened. Her hand was on the doorknob still as she looked at him, her teeth digging into her bottom lip._

_He closed the book slowly, placing it on the side table as she entered the room._

_His eyes raked over her body, dressed only in a silk blue nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. He could see the curves of her breasts peeking out of the top and he felt his tongue unconsciously trace his lips at the sight._

_“Hi,” she purred, kneeling on the bed between his open legs. He swallowed._

_“Hi,” he breathed, blushing when she grinned down at him._

_She dived in, pressing her lips to his and digging her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Jon whined, his hands moving desperately across her back as he surrendered his first kiss to her._

_“I want you,” she murmured against his lips, reaching for his hands._

_He could practically feel his eyes bulge out of their sockets as she raised them up to cover her breasts. Her hands pressed against his, encouraging him to cup and squeeze the flesh. He groaned at the weight of them in his palm, the way she gasped and arched at his touch._

_She rocked her hips against him, grinning when he hardened beneath her. Jon whimpered as she pulled the straps of her nightgown down her arms, the material peeling away from her skin and revealing her breasts to him._

_“I wanna suck your cock Jon Snow,” she whispered._

_Jon didn’t have time to say anything before she was yanking his boxers down and freeing his cock. She licked her lips, meeting his eye and holding his gaze the whole time as she slowly licked from base to tip._

_“Oh, fuuuuuuck,” Jon cried, his hips bucking up instinctively as she closed her lips around the head._

_She hummed in answer, making Jon whine helplessly, his chest heaving and head tilting back as he blinked repeatedly at the ceiling. It was too much. The feel of her hot mouth around him, the way her big blue eyes stared up at him as she took him._

_She started to move away, dragging her tongue across his skin until she had pulled off of him completely. His cock was glistening with her saliva and she grinned up at him._

_“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked, her hand gripping his shaft. She leaned down to press kisses along his length and Jon’s fingers desperately clutched the covers._

_“Please,” he begged, jerking his hips frantically in silent request._

_She licked her lips again before closing her lips around his head once more. Jon groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip before she started to move her lips down, taking more of him in._

_“Urgh, Sansa!” he panted, his hands diving down to grasp her hair as he shuddered and bucked against her. He gave a long, deep moan as he tensed and spilled in her mouth._

He jolted awake, his chest heaving and his cheeks flushed from the memory of the dream. He grimaced as he felt the sticky wetness in his boxers and he ran a hand across his face exasperatingly. He could still see her in his mind, the desire still running hot through him.

But the guilt was there too as he realised, with increasing horror what had been happening over the last couple of weeks.

All those glances he had unconsciously sent Sansa’s way, the way his ears seemed to always pick up when she was talking and his brain remembered her words. The way his cheeks flushed and his heart raced whenever she smiled at him or addressed him.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled, clenching his eyes shut as though that could spare him from the horrifying truth.

He was starting to develop the biggest crush on the Stark’s eldest daughter.


End file.
